Debiste haber disparado
by LissyScarlett
Summary: [one-shot]/Debiste haber disparado, pero algo te lo impedía. Ella es una villana, y tu el héroe, era tu deber disparar. ¿Porque no lo hiciste? Quizás por esos ojos, que te piden piedad y al mismo tiempo te desafían. Sea como sea no lo hiciste, y estas seguro de que pronto la volverás a ver/(denle una oportunidad a esta nueva pareja, y dejen reviews)


***Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen**

***Denle una oportunidad a esta nueva pareja, lean y díganme que tal les pareció, en los comentarios.**

* * *

_**Capitulo único.**_

* * *

_**Cheshire**_

_**[**__¿Por qué no disparas?__**]**_

Retrocedes un par de pasos y sientes como tus manos comienzan a temblar; y no solo tus manos, sino que todo tu cuerpo. Y reconoces que, aunque seas el mejor arquero (_al menos entre los Titanes_), no darías en el blanco, porque algo te lo impide. Y ese algo quizás sean esos ojos,… o quizás seas tú mismo.

Avanzas hacia ella y sin querer pisas la máscara felina que, durante la batalla escapo del rostro de su dueña, seguramente la rompes a causa de tu peso; pero sigues avanzando, y ella se aleja de ti prácticamente arrastrándose, no se detiene hasta que queda acorralada entre un tronco y tu persona. Y te sientes poderoso porque sabes que ella te teme, incluso más de lo que tú le temiste aquel día que te acarreo hacia la hermandad del mal. Aquel día tú fuiste la víctima, pero hoy, esta noche, los papeles cambiaron. Tú tienes la última decisión.

—¡¿Qué esperas?!—ella grita para llamar tu atención. Incluso desde aquella posición ella tiene una actitud desafiante—¡DISPARA!

Tensas la cuerda del arco, pero no puedes enfocarte. Mejor dicho, no quieres. Y no tienes que hacerlo, tienes otra opción, puedes cambiar de flecha, puedes elegir una con alguna red, y llevarla a cuestas hacia alguna comisaria, hay una cerca de aquí, no te demorarías más de quince minutos, pero no crees que llevar una chica con agilidad y garras felinas sea muy convenientes, lo mejor sería dejarla inconsciente. Pero se te hace imposible. La otra opción que tienes es llamar al resto de tu equipo, el comunicador está colgando de tu cinturón, pero tampoco llamas, por culpa de tu orgullo, no soportarías que Aqualad dañara tu hombría diciendo que no pudiste solo contra una chica asustada.

Definitivamente le dispararas.

—¡¿Qué sucede?!—sisea, y trata de ponerse en pie. Pero realizas un movimiento amenazante con el arco, diciéndole con señas que se quede quieta en su lugar—Cobarde.

Lo último lo dice en un susurro que, si no fuera por el espectral silencio a tu alrededor, de seguro no oirías. Pero lo oíste, y cortaste el poco espacio entre ambos, y acariciaste su cuello con la punta de tu flecha. A ti te han calificado de muchas formas: ocioso, narcisista, pervertido; tus propios amigos te llaman de esa forma, y tú lo aceptas, porque hasta cierto punto es la verdad. Pero nunca soportaste que te llamaran cobarde, y menos ella, quien junto con otros pocos villanos escapó de la batalla al ver que la hermandad del mal iba perdiendo. Ella debió haber sido congelada junto con el resto de los villanos.

Ese es otro motivo para dispararle. Tienes que hacerlo.

La miras fijamente, su kimono verde, corto; su cabello negro, largo, espeso y levemente enmarañado, afirmado precariamente en dos largas coletas. Sus ojos oscuros, negros, te desafían, pero al mismo tiempo te están rogando piedad. Se muerde los labios, espera tu disparo.

Ella lo espera. ¿Por qué no disparas?

Te pones de pie. Te alejas de ella, pateas su máscara y ella la atrapa, la pone en su sitio, y compruebas que efectivamente la rompiste: su ojo izquierdo queda al descubierto. Bajas tu arco, pero no quita la flecha, aun estas alerta. Ella se pone de pie; te enseña aquellas garras de metal, que son tan peligrosas. Ambos están en posición defensiva. Pero decides terminar esto de una vez: guardas tu flecha en tu carcaj.

—Esta vez tuviste suerte, Cheshire—le dices, mientras ella desaparece entre la oscuridad y espesuras de los árboles. Lo último que vez es aquella sonrisa amplia y felina, y ese ojo oscuro que brilla y al mismo tiempo te agradece.

Sabes que acabas de cometer un error, también sabes que la volverás a ver. Y esperas que la próxima ves podrás dispararle, o al menos lo volverás a intentar.

* * *

**Creo que es la historia más corta que he escrito. Bueno, esta es una pareja nueva, (**_**La saque de los comics**_**) creo que este es la segunda historia de ellos en español. Creo que tiene potencial, o al menos a mí me agrada el estilo héroe/villano.**

**Déjenme comentarios sobre qué opinan. **

**Besitos, abrazos.**

**.-LissyScarlett.**


End file.
